Character Creation
Character Sheet Creation is done following the guidelines laid out on page 136 and 136 of the V5 core rulebook. We do not use a relationship web for STPC's on this server. Pick your clan and Sire. All clans printed in official V5 materials are playable. The following clans cannot be part of the Camarilla without backstory justification * Brujah * Gangrel The following clans CANNOT be part of the Camarilla. * Caitiff * Ministry * Thin-Blooded Attributes Assign attributes as instructed. Skills Assign Skills as instructed. Disciplines Assign dots in disciplines as instructed. Remember to select powers for each discipline dot you acquire. Predator Type Non-Thin-blooded characters that were Embraced two or more years ago must select a Predator Type. The Blood Leech predator type requires an explanation in backstory for approval. Advantages Select advantages as instructed. Remember that you must justify your backgrounds, especially Lore Sheets, in your background. Loresheets are heavily scrutinized for character creation. Convictions and Touchstones Characters may have anywhere between one and three convictions, and a matching number of touchstones. In addition to living mortals, you may select groups or mortals, or locations that were significant to you in your mortal life, such as a house of worship. Sea of Time Rather than considering your coterie, consider the age of your character. You may play a Childer, Neonate, or Ancilla. Spend the experience as noted on the table on page 137. Recall that each individual power on a Lore sheet must be purchased individually. Increasing a skill or attribute to 5 will require backstory justification. Chronicle Tenets * No Killing, save in self-defense - self-explanatory (2 Stains) * No Sexual assault or torture - This is also pretty self explanatory (3 Stains) * Never Deny True Love - This means that interfering with love, either your own or someone else's, romantic or platonic, is a violation. (1 Stain) * The Guilty Should Suffer - This is a special case; allowing the guilty to go unpunished is a violation of this Chronicle tenet. Obviously, this doesn't require immediate action at all times, but it means that if Characters suspect NPCs or each other of heinous acts, then they'll be drawn to action. (1 Stain) If your character is an Anarch, the following Tenet also applies to you. * No More Masters - The attempt to steal away choice through the use of coercion, blackmail, and certain Presence and Dominate powers breaks this tenet. (1 Stain) If your character is in the Camarilla, the following Tenet also applies to you. * Order must be preserved. - Actions taken to cause chaos, disarray, or general instability, whether in mortal or vampire society break this tenet. (1 Stain) This is the official character sheet we use in the server. Make sure to submit a copy of this XP log with your character! Make a copy in your own Google Drive, and submit it with your own character sheet. Background Requirements Characters must have been at least 18 years of age or older before Embrace. In addition to your character sheet, each character must be submitted with a brief character history to explain who they are and what they're doing in the city of Atlanta. Please include a link to a Google Doc to your character history. Remember to check #setting-information for relevant information. Please check #server-rules and be certain to include all appropriate content warnings in your background. Please include your character's sect (Either Camarilla or Anarch.) and what skill spread you used. (Jack of All Trades, Balanced, or Specialist) The inclusion of this information doesn't count against the word count. FIll out your backstory on this. You won't be able to edit this copy, but you can create a copy for your drive. * Childer Age Characters must have a brief history ranging between 250-2500 words. * Neonate Age Characters must have a brief history ranging between 500-2500 words. * Ancilla Age Characters must have a brief history ranging between 750-2500 words. Once your character has been completed, please submit it and its character sheet into #character-submissions. If your character sheet requires revision and updates, an ST will contact you via DM. Once you complete those revisions, please re-post your character sheet in #character-submissions. Alt Character Restrictions You are not limited in the number of player characters you can create. Make as many as you like. Make sure they remain active. A two-week waiting period between each approval must pass before you can submit a new character. All your current characters must be active in that two week period. You may control more than one of your characters in scenes that do not involve PvP or PvE conflict, including political conflict. These must be social scenes, or solo scenes exclusively. Haven If your character has a haven, you'll need a channel for that! DM anyone of @Systems with: * Any added Haven merits, Library, Location, etc. * The location. A detailed one if you have a spot in mind, or a general one. * A short - less than 500 words - description of the place (optional). * Up to two pictures.